


Génocide ?

by Euroz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz
Summary: L'humain a un comportement quelque peu génocidaire. Mais est-il partit pour mettre fin aux jours de tous les monstres ou y a-t-il une raison logique derrière son attitude ? [C]





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les petits Sans en culotte courte !
> 
> Nouvelle fic ! En deux partie, cette fois !
> 
> La seconde arrivera... Dans quelques jours !  
> Résumer : L'humain a un comportement quelque peu génocidaire. Mais est-il partit pour mettre fin aux jours de tous les monstres ou y a-t-il une raison logique derrière son attitude ?
> 
> Disclamer : Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne me fais de tune avec, le jeu appartient à Toby Fox !

Sans se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta paresseusement un œil sur son radio-réveil et se leva. Il était encore tôt, Papyrus devait encore être là. Mais il ne l'était pas, un mot sur la table de la cuisine lui indiqua quil était parti plus tôt, son instinct lui disant que c'était le bon jour pour capturer un humain. Le squelette se figea. Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il sauta dans ses vêtements et se téléporta jusqu'à son frère.

* * *

Papyrus était à genoux sur le sol, les bras grands ouverts, une invitation pour le jeune humain qui lui faisait face. L'enfant tremblait, un couteau factice entre les mains. Il fixait le squelette, et semblait prêt à fuir dans le sens inverse.

Sans regarda le mioche. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il était bien plus petit que dans ce qu'il persistait à considérer comme des cauchemars, son pull aux teintes délavées était trop grand, dévoilant presque deux épaules pâles, laissant ainsi apparaître une marque bleuâtre sur l'omoplate. Ses cheveux tombaient grossièrement autour de son visage, il n'était pas sûr de leur couleur : ils avaient l'air crasseux. Ses yeux étaient fixés son frère, non pas avec défi ou de pulsion meurtrière, mais avec peur. Tout son être transpirait la terreur.

Le couteau tomba au sol presque sans bruit, alors que l'enfant reculait d'un pas, des larmes coulants sur ses joues creuses. Il leva les bras devant son visage en sanglotant.

-M'faites pas mal… Si vous plaît… Serais sage…

Papyrus s'avança lentement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit eut un hoquet de terreur, et se figea alors quil était soulevé de terre. Il paniqua et se débattit comme un beau diable mais il était trop faible, et finit par s'évanouir.

Sans se précipita hors de sa « cachette » et s'approcha d'eux, s'attendant à voir son cadet blessé.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Wowie ! Moi, le Grand Papyrus ne pourrait aller mieux !

Sauf qu'il avait quand même été touché avant de… de le quoi, d'ailleurs ?

-Rentrons à la maison. Vous avez besoin de soins.

-Je vais bien !

-Alors, il en a plus besoin que toi. Et tu es le plus doué de nous deux pour ce genre de magie.

Il posa la main sur l'humérus de son petit frère et les téléporta chez eux.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un lit. Il n'avait pas le droit ! En entendant des pas dans du couloir, il sursauta et se précipita dans un coin de la chambre, faisant fi* des vêtement sales et des livres qui traînaient au sol.

-Sans ! L'humain a disparu !

Il se tassa dans son coin, essayant de disparaître, comme dans son placard. Mais c'était trop grand et trop lumineux.

-Tu as regardé autre part que le lit ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se fondre dans le mur.

-Trouvé, fit joyeusement le grand squelette.

Il se roula en boule, les jambes remontées contre son torse, la tête contre les genoux et ses bras enroulés autour de lui.

-Je ne vais pas de faire de mal, humain !

-S'il vous plaît…

Le monstre le prit dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il déposa l'enfant sur une des chaises, devant un bol de chocolat et deux tartines au miel. Les deux adultes- il supposait que c'était deux adultes- commencèrent à manger et il les regarda, sans bouger un cil.

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda le plus grand.

-Je… ai le droit ?

Sa voix était éraillée à cause du manque d'utilisation et des nombreuses tentatives d'étranglement qu'il avait subi.

-Bien sûr, gamin.

Il sursauta et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

-O- Oui, monsieur…

Il attrapa rapidement une tartine et la grignota. Il la finit avec peine, son ventre déjà plein et noué par la peur. Sans soupira et poussa le bol vers lui.

-Bois ce que tu peux, petit.

Le changement de qualificatif n'était pas anodin, le squelette avait bien remarqué la réaction de l'humain au terme « gamin ».

Il attrapa doucement le récipient et le porta avec la même précaution à sa bouche, s'attendant à ce qu'on le lui arrache des mains à tout instant. Mais rien n'arriva, et il but autant que possible. Son estomac n'était pas habitué à tant de nourriture, et il commençait à avoir un peu mal au ventre.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Son… nom ?

-Ga- gamin ?

Celui qui lui avait donné le bol fronça ce qui devait probablement être des sourcils de squelette.

-Ce n'est pas un nom, petit.

-Comme ça qu'ils m'appellent. Ou monstre.

Un silence pesant s'installa et l'enfant baissa la tête, essayant de ne pas porter ses doigts à sa bouche. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

-Je peux le nommer ? demanda joyeusement Papyrus.

-Tu n'as rien où il y ait ton nom ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et tendit son poignet où était accroché une gourmette -ça ressemblait vaguement à du titane ou de l'inox- avec écrit « Frisk ».

-ça te va bien, petit.

* * *

Le gamin savait se faire discret, il arrivait même que Sans l'oublie jusqu'au moment où il se réveillait, lui servant de peluche quand il avait fait un cauchemar. Il était paradoxal : des deux monstres, le plus petit était celui qui lui faisait le plus peur mais c'était vers lui qu'il allait dès qu'il cauchemardait ou qu'il cherchait du réconfort.

Il était tellement discret quils ne remarquèrent pas de suite qu'il était malade. Ce n'est qu'un matin où ils étaient exceptionnellement tous les trois réunis que l'enfant- encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux soulignés d'épais cernes noirs, grelottant- ne put retenir sa toux.

-Hey, tu es malade, petit.

Il leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole, une faible interrogation présente dans ses yeux fatigués.

-Paps ?

Le grand squelette se précipita vers lui et il ne put masquer le léger sursaut que son action provoqua mais personne ne lui fit de remarque et les mains déjà luisantes de magie frôlèrent son visage.

-J'y arrive pas.

Leur expression se fit soucieuse, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ce n'était pas bon pour le gamin.

-On va voir Alphys, décida l'aîné.

-Qui c'est ? Hésita Frisk.

-C'est une amie, elle est médecin.

-Je vais… Voir un… Docteur ?

-Bien sûr. Tu es malade, petit.

-Jamais été chez le docteur…

Un éclat de fureur passa dans le regard du plus âgé.

* * *

Sans les téléporta dans un coin « sûr » du laboratoire de la scientifique. Ne la voyant pas travailler, il en déduit quelle devait être devant ses animés de la surface.

-ALPHYS !

Frisk sursauta dans ses bras, surpris et apeuré par son cri.

-Désolé, p'tit.

-Je suis là, Sans. Que veux-tu ?

Le jeune reptile descendit de son espace « maison » en frottant ses pattes l'une contre l'autre.

-Tu veux ausculter quelqu'un pour nous ? Papyrus n'arrive pas à le guérir.

L'enfant fut placé sur une table d'auscultation aussi propre que possible dans le fouillis de la scientifique.

-C'est la grippe, hoqueta Alphys, cest une maladie de la surface ! Tu as ramené une maladie de la surface ! Tu veux nous éradiquer ?

La femme paniquait et hurlait sur le squelette alors que l'enfant se mettait doucement à pleurer. Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne, lui… Sans le remarqua rapidement et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant.

-Tout va bien, petit.

-Je… Je veux pas que… Que vous mourriez !

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

La scientifique se rendit compte de ses paroles et se couvrit le museau avec honte alors que Frisk se laissait aller dans les bras de son gardien.

-Mes- nous en quarantaine si besoin mais ne dis plus jamais de choses pareilles, ordonna le squelette ses yeux la fusillant.

-Mais… Et pour la nourriture ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de réserves.

-Pas pour cinq !

-Mettaton peut servir de liaison avec l'extérieur puisqu'il n'est pas dans la pièce.

Alphys n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter même si sa création allait la détester.

* * *

Ils passèrent une quinzaine de jours enfermés dans le laboratoire de la scientifique, le temps que l'enfant guérisse et que personne d'autre ne se déclare malade. Papyrus fut malade mais à cause de l'ennuie et Mettaton bouda Alphys pendant presque la totalité de leurs « vacances ». Cette période permit néanmoins à Frisk de prendre chair, le seul monstre féminin du groupe se nourrissant quasi exclusivement de choses peu diététiques. Même si les squelettes étaient mal placé pour juger avec Papyrus et son amour pour les spaghettis, qu'il n'avait pas volé à Undyne. Leur séjour avait aussi permis à Alphys de réaliser que le petit qui vivait avec les frères n'étaient pas vraiment un monstre mais un enfant humain.

-Sans ! C'est… Tu ne peux pas le garder ici ! Asgore… Undyne…

-N'ont pas besoin de savoir que c'est un humain. C'est un enfant, Alphys.

Il laissa planer un silence avant d'avoir un sourire dangereux.

-Que se passerait-il si je menaçais la vie d'Undyne- ou de votre potentiel enfant- à cause de sa nature ?

La scientifique recula comme si elle avait reçu une claque.

-Je ne dirai rien de sa nature.

-Sur leur âme ?

-Sur leur âme, assura difficilement la femme.

-Si l'information fuit, je considérerai que c'est de ta faute.

Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux.

-Elle ne fuira pas.

-Je l'espère pour toi.

Il se détourna et rejoint son frère et le petit qui jouaient un peu plus loin, à l'abri de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec la successeur de son créateur. Le petiot avait de nouveaux vêtements, trouvés il ne savait trop où : ce jour-là, il portait un pantalon en épais tissus noir, un pull à sa taille vert, des chaussettes blanches et des baskets vertes. Il était très mignon, surtout quand un sourire s'installait sur sa bouille. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire du mal à un gosse comme lui.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Le trio était de retour chez les squelettes, les monstres avaient fait découvrir à Frisk le chemin menant du laboratoire d'Alphys à Snowdin. Ils avaient croisé Monster Kid et Sans avait eu peur de voir Undyne, puisqu'il vouait un culte à la Chef de la Garde Royale.

Heureusement, l'ondine ne s'était pas montrée, elle aurait sûrement effrayé Frisk avec son armure et son tempérament partant au quart de tour. Ils ne croisent pas grand monde sur le chemin, il était tard aussi, la nuit artificielle était installée depuis un moment. Le petit somnolait dans les bras de Papyrus, les yeux à demi-ouverts, fixés sur Sans, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Arrivé chez eux, l'enfant passa des bras de Papyrus à ceux de Sans, agrippant son T-shirt pour ne plus le lâcher, s'endormant enfin totalement. Le plus petit sourit et, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son cadet, monta dans sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, de ses chaussettes et de son short tant bien que mal avant de déshabiller l'enfant et de se glisser sous les draps, son petit paquet toujours contre lui.

Le monstre fut réveillé par les gesticulations du petit dans ses bras. Il ouvrit un œil, cauchemars, visiblement. Il se redressa lentement et le serra un peu plus contre lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux mais ça ne suffisait pas.

-Hey… Petit, réveille-toi.

Il le secoua doucement jusqu'à ce que l'enfant sorte des bras de Morphée en sursaut. Frisk regard autour de lui avec terreur et Sans le berça contre lui.

-Pas le placard...

-Chut… Tout va bien…

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, il n'était pas revenu à la réalité même s'il avait quitté le monde des cauchemars.

-Frisk…

Il soupira et se leva, emportant l'enfant avec lui, il descendit dans la cuisine et prépara un chocolat chaud pour son protégé. Il réussit, il ne savait trop comment, à lui faire boire. Il alla s'installer dans le canapé, l'humain enroulé dans un couverture.

Il somnolait depuis plusieurs heures, l'enfant toujours fermement installé contre lui. Dehors, les lumières commençaient lentement à s'allumer, imitant tant bien que mal l'aurore de la surface.

-Sa… Sans ?

-Tu es de retour parmi les monstres, petit.

-Désolé d'avoir dérangé ton sommeil…

-Ce n'est pas grave, petit.

Il lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pas de punition ?

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, pas de bêtise. Ce n'aurait pas de sens de te punir pour ça.

Les mains passaient toujours dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Et si tu dois être puni un jour, ce sera à la hauteur de ta faute.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, inhabituellement sérieux.

-Tu ne seras jamais enfermé ou frappé comme punition, ou comme autre chose.

Mime de rien, le sujet avait remué des mauvais souvenirs chez Frisk mais la présence du squelette le rassurait et il s'endormit, la tête contre son épaule.

Papyrus se leva aux aurores, comme habitude, juste après que le duo soit retombé au pays des songes. Il soupira en les voyant, tout de même touché par la mignonitude du spectacle. Il prit son appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant. Il la ferait développé quand il en aurait plus.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Frisk était chez les squelettes depuis presque un an maintenant et il réussissait, sans le moindre mal, à se faire passer pour un monstre. Surtout qu'il avait réussi à enrouler Undyne autour de son petit doigt en jouant à la capture d'humain avec Monster Kid. Le petit faisait encore nombres de cauchemars mais il semblait que leur nombre baissait petit à petit.

Pendant que l'enfant jouait à côté du juke-box, Sans ressassait ce qu'il avait appris sur la vie de sa pupille, tournant une bouteille de ketchup entre ses mains.

-Un problème ?

Il leva les yeux vers Grillby. L'élémentaire était l'un des seuls à savoir la véritable nature de Frisk et n'y accordait pas d'importance.

-Juste… Ce qui lui a été fait avant.

Le gamin était orphelin et l'endroit où il avait été envoyé n'était pas joyeux : l'établissement était pauvre, les enfants étaient enfermés au sous-sol, appelé le placard, pour n'importe quelles raisons et le directeur de l'endroit abusait des mioches. Heureusement, Frisk n'avait eu que peu à faire avec lui. Ou Sans aurait explosé le mont Ebott pour réduire en poussière le, ou plutôt les, coupable.

-Toujours aucun problème ?

-J'espère que ça ne sera pas avant longtemps. Il n'est pas encore assez fort pour y faire face…

Alphys avait réussi à tenir sa langue jusqu'ici, sûrement en voyant que l'humain ne posait aucun problème.

-Y compris avec la gardienne ?

Les squelettes avaient eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer l'ex-femme du roi, quelques jours après être rentré de chez Alphys, Frisk totalement guérit. L'enfant avait eu peur, il avait blessé la femme pour passer, après l'agression du bouton d'or. Toriel ne lui en avait pas voulu, son coup maladroit de bâton ne lui avait enlevé que peu de PV, de toute manière. Elle avait même refusé ses excuses, comprenant qu'il était paniqué, terrifié même. La chèvre était d'une aide précieuse, ayant tout de même déjà élevé deux enfants, contrairement aux frères, malgré que Sans l'ai quasiment fait avec Papyrus. Mais ce dernier était un monstre, de la même espèce que lui… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Frisk.

-Sans…

Il baissa les yeux sur celui qui tirait sur le tissu de son short et lui sourit en le prenant sur ses genoux.

-Tu veux quelque chose, petit ?

Il hocha timidement de la tête et le squelette partagea son assiette de frites avec lui, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'en commander une autre : il n'avait toujours pas assez d'appétit pour manger autant qu'il devrait. Le monstre caressa ses cheveux qui commençaient à être longs.

* * *

La lumière s'éteignait lentement dans Snowdin, Sans somnolait dans le canapé avec Frisk sur les genoux pendant que Papyrus finissait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Le chien qu'ils avaient plus ou moins adopté aboya vivement depuis le perron avant que la porte ne vola en éclat, l'ombre d'une Undyne furieuse se dessinant au sol. Sans- qui avait senti les problèmes arrivés- activa sa magie et fit flotter le gamin au plafond après lui avoir ordonné :

-Ne fais pas de bruits, ok ?

Frisk se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se rappelant douloureusement ce qu'il se passait quand il n'arrivait pas à obéir…

-Où est le punk ?

Le cri de la Garde Royale n'arrangea pas l'état de l'humain qui replongea dans son douloureux passé bien plus vite qu'il n'en sortait.

-De quoi parles-tu, Undyne ?

Papyrus était sorti de la cuisine entre temps et regardait avec incompréhension la scène.

-De l'humain que vous hébergez depuis des mois ! C'est l'âme manquante au Roi !

-Tu veux vraiment vendre le petit à Asgore ? Tu veux le condamné ?

-Il ne va pas mourir !

-Ah oui ?

-Sa Majesté va juste prendre son âme…

-Et que crois-tu qu'il se passe quand un humain, comme un monstre, n'a plus d'âme ?

-Il- Il ne ferait jamais de mal à un humain ! Il-

-Asgore à fait la  **guerre**  face aux Hommes ! Et tout le monde sait quil a changé après la mort de ses enfants ! Surtout…

- **Quoi**  ?

-Les princes voulaient briser la barrière mais les humains ont tué sa majesté Asriel. Il a juste eu assez de force pour revenir tomber en poussière aux pieds de ses parents !

L'ondine secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Et comment tu sais ça !

-La reine.

-A disparu !

-Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Son mari a pris la décision de tuer tous les humains qui tomberaient à nouveau ici !

-C'est pour nous sauver, murmura la femme.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de solution pacifiste à cette situation, Undyne ? Tu veux que nous devenions des êtres de haine, comme eux ?

Elle tomba à genoux. Sans lui faisait regarder de face une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

-Comment as-tu su ?

La colère était palpable dans la voix du petit squelette et elle savait qu'il n'hériterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécutions.

-Je suis tombée sur des enregistrements d'Alphys qui n'étaient pas rangés avec les autres. Elle semblait même prête à les détruire… Je- J'ai attendu qu'elle soit occupée ailleurs pour les regarder.

Elle était tombée dessus par hasard, la scientifique n'avait techniquement pas vendu l'humain. Mais le squelette ne croyait pas au hasard. Le reptile en prendrait pour son grade quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Je vais y aller, Sans.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard alors quelle partait, ne le remarquant probablement pas.

-Où est l'humain ?

La question de Papyrus le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il le fit délicatement descendre. L'enfant tremblait, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues pâles.

-Tout va bien petit. Personne ne te fera plus aucun mal…

Malheureusement, Frisk était trop plongé dans son esprit et cette période sombre de son existence pour l'entendre. Il soupira en l'installant contre lui, à l'intérieur de son sweat.

-Je vais chez Toriel, il vaut mieux quil ne soit pas là si elle revient… Ou si Asgore a vent de sa présence.

Le grand squelette opina : le petit méritait une belle vie et voir Sans se battre pour lui ne serait pas bon. Même s'il savait que son frère ne quitterait pas son protéger avant qu'il soit mentalement de retour parmi eux.

* * *

Frisk mit presque une semaine à reprendre pied avec la réalité, à la presque panique de Sans. Toriel avait dû juré sur son âme qu'il allait physiquement bien mais que son esprit mettait du temps à se remettre de ses traumatismes qui avaient été ravivés par ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il s'était « réveillé », le squelette avait passé des heures à le bercer et le rassurer.

-J'ai peur de ce qu'Asgore peut te faire, petit… Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça malgré la situation. C'est moi qui doit m'excuser.

* * *

Alphys était soulagée. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'Undyne avait découvert la vérité et fait face aux squelettes et elle n'avait toujours pas eu la visite de Sans. Cela voulait bien dire qu'elle ne risquait plus rien… N'est-ce pas ?

-Tu pensais que je t'avais oublié ?

La voix dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle essaya de crier mais une main squelettique se posa sur son museau, la réduisant au silence.

-Tu le pensais vraiment.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, paniquant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne vais pas de faire de mal. Puisque ce n'est pas grâce à toi que Frisk va bien. Malheureusement, l'intervention de ta chère et tendre lui a fait faire une rechute. Alors… J'imagine que vivre tes plus grandes peurs pendant autant de temps que lui ne te gêne pas ?

La scientifique essaya de secouer frénétiquement la tête mais la poigne du monstre était trop forte.

-Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'était pas une proposition, Alphys.

Et elle plongea dans un monde de terreur, grandement fournit par les « cauchemars » du squelette.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t- il en la laissant là.

Mettaton ou Undyne finirait bien par la trouvé et la mettre dans son lit. A moins qu'elle ne reste toute la semaine enfermée dans le véritable labo, avec pour seul compagnie les choses qu'elle avait créés.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Le matin, Sans était maintenant obligé de se lever sil voulait que Frisk bénéficie des cours que lui donnait Toriel. L'ancienne reine avait été ferme : c'était lui qui avait choisis de prendre soin de l'enfant, c'était donc à lui de le lui amener pour ses cours. Elle n'acceptait que ce soit Papyrus que s'il était malade ou qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, sa paresse n'était pas acceptée. Et elle finissait toujours par savoir s'il avait menti ou non. Il avait failli y laisser ses os la seule fois où il s'était risqué à le faire. Ils en portaient encore les résidus alors que ça faisait presque deux mois ! Cependant, ça aurait pu être pire encore si Frisk ne s'était pas interposé, un étrange bouclier rouge pulsant entre eux et la dernière attaque de la chèvre. Qui semblait être catastrophé d'avoir manqué de blessé gravement, au minimum, un enfant.

L'humain était un bon élève, osant poser des questions, sûrement dû au fait qu'il faisait confiance à sa professeure. Il écoutait avec attention l'histoire des monstres, autant celle où ils vivaient en harmonie avec les Hommes à la surface que celle- beaucoup plus courte- où ils vivaient enfermés ici-bas. Toriel était objective et n'hésitait pas à dire quand elle ne savait quelque chose- comme la raison pour laquelle les humains avaient décidé de leur faire la guerre même si elle avait des idées- ou qu'il y avait des imprécisions, après tout l'Histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs et se déformait avec le temps. Elle lui enseignait aussi la géographie, la lecture, l'écriture et la littérature.

Sans passait une ou deux après-midis par semaine pour lui donner des cours de mathématiques, physique-chimie et SVT alors que Papyrus lui faisait faire du sport tous les jours après les cours, principalement dans le jardin séparant la maison des ruines.

Un matin, alors que cela faisait environ deux heures que la gardienne donnait cours à son unique élève, des coups résonnèrent jusqu'au salon où ils étaient installés. Venant de la sortie vers Snowdin, Toriel conseilla à Frisk de ne pas bouger pendant qu'elle allait voir. L'enfant acquiesça et la femme descendit vers les portes, sentant son malaise croître en s'approchant de l'unique sortie vers le monde des monstres en lui-même. Les coups continuaient, signe que l'autre savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière ses portes. Elle soupira avant d'entrouvrir les portes et de se figée face à l'immense silhouette si bien connue. Elle allait vivement refermer son sanctuaire quand sa voix s'éleva :

-Attend Tori ! Je ne veux aucun mal à… Ton protéger.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que tu as perdu le droit de mappeler comme ça, Asgore. Et que veux-tu ? L'âme de l'enfant ?

Il se ratatina face au ton de son ex-femme, comme un élève pris en faute, et il savait très bien ce que son aveuglement lui avait fait perdre : sa famille.

-Je… J'aimerai juste lui parler… Alphys m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu une belle vie à la surface… Je veux juste… Comprendre. Je sais que rien ne garantit mes paroles… Pour ça… Je te confie mon âme pour le temps que tu veux bien me laisser avec l'enfant, sous ta surveillance, il va de soi.

La gardienne le fixa en silence par l'entrebâillement des portes. Puis elle l'invita silencieusement à entrer, ses yeux lui disant clairement à la moindre incartade, elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à ses jours.


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya les ondines à fleurs !
> 
> Résumer : L'humain a un comportement quelque peu génocidaire. Mais est-il partit pour mettre fin aux jours de tous les monstres ou y a-t-il une raison logique derrière son attitude ?
> 
> Disclamer : Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne me fais de tune avec, le jeu appartient à Toby Fox !

Les années s'étaient lentement écoulées et Frisk avait maintenant une quinzaine d'année. Il refusait depuis plusieurs années de se couper les cheveux, se faisant, ils tombaient dans son dos. Il n'était pas très grand, dépassant quand même Sans d'une trentaine de centimètre, ce qui amusait beaucoup Papyrus et Toriel. Ce qui amusait d'autant plus la chèvre qui savait que le jeune humain avait développé des sentiments pour le petit squelette, même si celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte.

* * *

Frisk se glissa silencieusement dans la salle de bain, vérifiant bien que le monstre lui tournait le dos, en tendant l'oreille, il se dit que le squelette s'endormait bien n'importe où. Mais il garda tout de même son attention, il pouvait se réveiller n'importe quand et le voir chiper un de ses vêtements. Il attrapa le t-shirt sale et se carapata rapidement, ne remarquant pas que le propriétaire de l'habit faisait semblant de dormir.

L'adolescent s'effondra dans le semblant de lit, le nez plongé dans le tissu imprégné de l'odeur de  _son_  squelette. Il ne gardait jamais ce qu'il empruntait dans la chambre qu'il avait chez ses gardiens à Snowdin, mais ici, dans sa cachette, une petite grotte dont l'entrée était à peine visible. Il l'avait trouvé totalement par hasard, en tombant dedans.

Il jeta un regard vers l'entrée, personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Il soupira et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, les envoyant voler dans un coin de son antre, il sortit un T-shirt qu'il avait précédemment emprunté- et qui ne portait plus l'odeur de son propriétaire- pour l'enfiler, se donnant l'impression d'être dans l'étreinte de son amour. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur son corps, l'autre maintenant le vêtement nouvellement volé contre son nez. Il arriva sous sa ceinture et caressa sa virilité avant de faire cheminé sa main jusqu'à son intimité. Il haletait, le bruit de son souffle précipité étouffé par le tissu qui masquait son visage.

-Ah… Ah… S… Sans…

Il gémit encore son nom avant de venir dans un cri, tâchant les draps. Son corps retomba mollement sur le matelas et il roula sur le côté en se roulant en boule, les yeux clos, enfin de faire durer l'illusion que le squelette était avec lui, son souffle contre son cou, ses os contre sa peau. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il tira la couverture sur lui, abandonnant le vêtement pour pleurer dans l'oreiller qui sentait le sel de ses pleurs précédent.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Sans regardait l'adolescent avec inquiétude, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait mais le gamin n'allait certainement pas  _bien_. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et se leva, à la surprise de son frère et de l'humain.

-Où vas-tu, Sans ? Demanda Papyrus.

-Chez Toriel.

Une bouffé de haine envahit Frisk, la gardienne était une rivale de taille, même si elle ne savait rien, il en était conscient. A peine le petit squelette eut disparu que le jeune homme se leva à son tour.

-Tu sors aussi ?

-Oui. Je vais… Voir des amis.

Il fit un faux sourire au grand squelette avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau. Il se mit à courir vers sa planque à peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui, espérant autant fuir la maison que la voix qui lui susurrait de tuer Toriel. Même si haïssait la femme pour lui voler, inconsciemment, Sans, il ne voulait pas la voir tomber en poussière ! Surtout que ça rendrait tous ceux qui la connaissait triste, éloignant encore plus le monstre de lui.

* * *

Le petit squelette avait mis sa paresse naturelle de côté pour marcher jusqu'à chez Toriel, il devait réfléchir à la façon dont il allait présenter les faits… Elle saurait plus que probablement l'éclairé sur le comportement étrange de Frisk. Il arriva trop rapidement devant les grandes portes, il n'avait pas vu le chemin passé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il toqua et appela son amie, qui vient lui ouvrir dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au salon où la chèvre lui demanda la raison de sa venue.

-Je ne comprend plus Frisk. Il disparaît pendant des heures, il parle encore moins qu'avant… Il vole des vêtements…

La gardienne rit doucement, d'autant plus quand le squelette la regarda étrangement.

-Il est juste amoureux.

-Amoureux ? De qui ?

Elle rit encore en le regardant.

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ?

Il secoua la tête, même si un doute s'installa dans son esprit.

-Rien de compromettant dans sa chambre ?

-Non… Mais je crois qu'il a une cachette, ailleurs…

Elle sourit et leur servit le thé.

-Il n'a pas de changement de comportement avec des personnes particulières ?

-Hum… Paps et moi… Sinon, je ne vois pas…

-C'est peut-être l'un de vous deux.

Le squelette bleuit brusquement.

-Quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Il se peut qu'il m'ait volé des vêtements… Sales.

Toriel haussa un sourcil, gardant néanmoins son sourire.

-Ce n'était pas difficile de dire de qui il est amoureux maintenant, non ?

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est Paps et moi qui nous sommes occupé de lui toute son enfance ! On est comme des parents pour lui !

-Il n'a jamais vraiment eu un comportement d'enfant envers ses parents avec vous… Et c'est pareil de votre côté. Tu ne peux pas le nier, Sans.

Il soupira en se passant la main sur le crâne, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les émotions.

* * *

Il arriva dans sa planque et s'effondra sur son matelas, il entendait cette voix lui murmurer de les tuer, de les faire poussière, mais il ne l'écouta pas, comme d'habitude, même si elle était de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus oppressante. Il sortit le couteau qu'il avait trouvé il ne savait plus quand. La lame était encore sale de son propre sang. Il fixa son reflet déformé par le métal et crut voir un instant un autre visage que le sien. Celui de l'autre. Il grimaça et retira son T-shirt, il ne pouvait pas marquer ses avant-bras trop souvent, les squelettes avaient déjà remarqué ses blessures. Il avait déjà touché ses bras, ses épaules et ses côtes. Il fit courir le tranchant sur ses épaules, sentant jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans que ce ne soit pas dangereux, appréciant la macabre sensation du sang coulant sur son torse. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la voix se faire plus lointaine, assourdie. Elle était calmée par la vue du sang, mais le sien commençait vraiment à ne plus lui suffire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, grimaçant de douleur venant de ses épaules et de son flanc. Il avait demandé à Alphys si les monstres connaissaient le tatouage, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il lui avait expliqué ce que c'était- de ce qu'il se souvenait- et elle avait trouvé un moyen de lui en faire un peu de jours avant. Le dessin était un peu maladroit mais il représentait bien ce qu'il voulait, même s'il était douloureux.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Frisk dormait paisiblement… Pas du tout, en faites. Il cauchemardait, les poings serrés sur ses draps, la sueur maculant son visage, se tournant et se retournant contre un ennemi imaginaire, les coupures rouvertes par ses mouvements brusques.

-Non… Pas lui… Non… T'en prie…

Sans, dans la chambre voisine, l'entendait mais il ne savait s'il devait réagir. Mais un nouveau cri le décida : il repoussa ses draps, se leva et quitta sa chambre, entrant dans celle de l'humain. Il allait le secouer par les épaules quand il vit les traces de sang, il jura en silence et agrippa plutôt les bras du jeune homme.

-Frisk. Réveille-toi. Allez ! C'est un cauchemar ! Ce n'est pas réel. Frisk ! Réveille-toi !

L'adolescent finit par ouvrir les yeux en hoquetant, les yeux hagards.

-Hey, gamin. C'est mieux ?

-S- Sans ?

-Je suis là, tout va bien.

Il fixa le squelette en silence, avant qu'une larme ne trace discrètement son chemin sur sa joue pâle.

-Tout va bien…

Son murmure semblait amer, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne partageait pas.

-D'où viennent ses blessures ? Demanda Sans en pointa les traces sur son épaule, dévoilé lorsqu'il s'était redressé.

Il haussa les épaules mais le monstre voyait bien qu'il mentait en sentant la tension qui avait pris place dans ses poings à sa question.

* * *

La sentinelle suivait silencieusement son protégé qui marchait tête basse dans l'épaisse couche de neige, spécificité des environs de Snowdin. Il quitta brusquement les chemins habituels, s'enfonçant entre la cime des sapins, ne regardant même pas en arrière si quelqu'un le voyait faire. Il était vrai que cette zone était peu visitée, les mystérieuses portes n'intéressaient pas grand monde. Sans réussit à ne pas perdre de vu l'humain, il ne savait pas trop comment. Ils marchèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à la paroi, où Frisk déplaça un buisson, révélant l'entrée d'une grotte, où il se glissa sans mal par la force de l'habitude. Il « referma » derrière lui en balayant du regard la zone, le squelette n'était pas visible, assez loin dans l'ombre des arbres.

Dans sa planque, il tomba à genoux, comme frappé à l'arrière du crâne. Il gémit, se mordant l'avant-bras presque à sang, des sanglots dans la gorge.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça !

« Mais par vengeance. Les monstres sont lâches. Ils finissent toujours par t'abandonner. Tu avais si bien commencé quand tu es arrivé en bas... »

-De quoi tu parles ?

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton LV n'était pas à un ? »

-Ça vient de ma vie à la surface ?

L'autre éclata de rire, le faisant frémir.

« Tu as  _tué_  quand tu es arrivé. Tu as même blessé Toriel quand elle t'a  _sauvée_  de Flowey. »

-Tu mens…

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas que ce n'est pas réel ! »

-Je ne leur ferai jamais du mal !

« C'est pour ça que tu as des envies de meurtres envers Toriel ? Elle monopolise ton cher et tendre... »

-C'est de ta faute !

« Si ça te plaît de penser ainsi... »

Ils restèrent silencieux alors que Frisk se traînait jusqu'au lit et s'enroula dans les vêtements de Sans, dont la majorité avait perdu son odeur.

« Tu sais ce que je demande. Si tu le fais, il sera à toi. »

Il ne répondit pas. L'autre savait ses contre-arguments, même s'il s'amusait à les détruire point par point, il n'en démordait pas.

« Je ne demande que le sang et la poussière de certains… Il n'y aura pas grande différence. »

-Tu me demandes de tuer Toriel, Asgore, Undyne et un certain Gaster ! Personne ne se sait qui est ce dernier !

« Ton squelette semble très bien le savoir. Ce lâche à juste trouver le moyen de m'échapper pour un temps. »

-Tu es plus monstrueux que les monstres !

«  **Tu ne sais rien de moi !**  »

Il étouffa un hurlement alors que ses scarifications, même les plus anciennes, se rouvraient plus ou moins. Il vit ses PV descendre dangereusement bas.

-Tu es en train de me tuer !

« Tu le fais très bien tout seul. »

Il éclata en sanglots, brisé, ne voyant pas le sourire satisfait de son reflet aux yeux sanglants.

* * *

Sans avait attendu la nuit et d'être sûr que le gamin était à la maison avant d'aller explorer sa cachette. L'endroit était assez spartiate : un lit simple dans un coin, recouvert de la literie disparue et où il trouva un nombre de ses vêtements volés ; de l'autre côté, une table basse en bois avec des coussins servant de siège, où une lampe reposait éteinte ; en fouillant, il dénicha un couteau taché de sang sec. Il n'était pas difficile d'additionner les éléments pour comprendre. Non seulement Frisk était amoureux de lui mais il se blessait visiblement intentionnellement pour il ne savait quelles raisons.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Sans avait parlé à Toriel de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la planque de Frisk, si la gardienne avait souri par rapport aux vêtements, elle avait vite déchanté pour le couteau ensanglanté et les cicatrices que se faisait l'adolescent.

-Il faut faire quelque chose…

-Je sais ! Frisk… Semble aller de plus en plus mal. Comme s'il luttait contre quelqu'un… Ou quelque chose.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien…

-S'il parlait…

Le duo regardait le jardin de la chèvre, séparant sa maison des ruines.

* * *

Frisk haletait dans sa chambre, une chaise bloquant sa porte. Il sentait la présence de l'autre dans son dos, lui murmurant son désir de sang, de poussière.

« Allez…. Il est tellement  _faible_  ! Il suffirait d'un bon coup de couteau avec ton niveau. »

-N- Non… Laisse-moi… On avait… dit pas…. Ici…

«  _Tu_  avais dit. »

Il éclata de rire, faisant se recroqueviller l'humain, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Tu devrai savoir depuis le temps que ça ne sert à rien. Je suis partout. »

Papyrus toqua à la porte, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il lui répondit tant bien que mal, ne réussissant même pas à le convaincre.

Sans arriva rapidement quand son cadet l'appela à propos de l'humain. Il n'avait pas tout compris dans le flot de parole mais il savait que Frisk n'allait pas bien. Au point que même son frère s'en rende compte. Il ne se risqua pas à se téléporter directement dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quelle réaction il aurait.

-Hey, gamin. Tout va bien là-dedans ?

-Va-t-en !

« Il est déjà là ? Venu voir la mise à mort de son si naïf frère ? »

-Je ne lui ferai rien !

« Ne veux-tu pas te rappeler de la sensation de leur poussière sur ton corps ? »

-NON !

-Gamin ? A qui tu parles ?

« Il va te penser fou. Mais tu l'es après tout ? N'es-tu pas le seul à m'entendre ? »

-Laissez-moi !

« Si seulement tu obéissais sans poser de questions. »

-Je ne le ferai pas !

« Tu reviens sur tes paroles ? Quel dommage. »

-Tu n'as pas tenu les tiennes… Chara.

« Tu as fini par trouver mon nom. Je te félicite. Mais ça ne te sauvera pas. »

Il hurla de douleur, ses cicatrices ouvrant à grand flot, le sang maculant ses vêtements alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres, ses PV frôlant le zéro. Sans se téléporta dans la chambre, vira la chaise qui bloquait la porte et appela son frère. Le grand squelette apparut dans la minute.

-Soigne le !

Les mains du cadet s'illuminèrent de vert mais les plaies s'étaient à peine refermée.

-Il est trop blessé… Je n'y arrive pas !

Le plus petit grogna et les transporta chez la scientifique royale.

-ALPHYS !

Elle arriva en courant et eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et semblait parler avec quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne.

Le reptile injecta de quoi lui redonner des PV, n'étant pas en état de manger quoique ce soit. Elle soigna ce qu'elle put et banda le reste. Sans eut un sursaut en voyant un Gaster Blaster sur le flanc de l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un tatouage d'après lui.

Il fixa le dessin qui marquait la peau de l'humain, seul lui était aujourd'hui capable d'en produire.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans le coton, se souvenant vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Il lui avait montré l'étendue de sa colère, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose face à tous ses pouvoirs. Il ne l'avait pas tué tout simplement car il avait besoin de lui, vivant. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, ne voulant pas être aveuglé par la lumière. Ses bras entiers, ses épaules et une partie de son torse étaient bandés. Ils n'avaient pas pu tout soigner. Il allait garder des cicatrices, pas que cela le gênait.

-Tu es réveillé gamin.

Sans venait d'entrer. Il ne leur avait pas fait de mal.

« Je ne peux qu'à travers toi,  _pour l'instant_. »

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est vague, croassa-t-il.

Le squelette lui donna un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement, appréciant le liquide froid couler dans sa gorge.

-Je peux poser une question ? demanda l'humain.

-Je t'en prie.

-Est-ce que j'étais dans mon état normal quand je suis arrivé ici ?

Il vit clairement le monstre se tendre et celui-ci le fixa avant de soupirer.

-Tu étais paniqué, apeuré. Tu venais de tomber dans un endroit totalement différent de ton monde, où les monstres vivent. Tu avais peur et tu avais trouvé un semblant d'arme. Tu cherchais à fuir…

-Est-ce que j'ai tué ? Reformula brutalement l'adolescent.

-C'est possible… Seul Toriel à la réponse, c'est dans son domaine que tu as passé le plus de temps, il n'y a pas vraiment de monstres entre les portes et l'endroit où tu avais croisé Papyrus.

« Mais tu  _as tué_. Il suffit de voir ton LV. »

Le monstre commençait à partir, voyant que son protégé commençait à retomber dans le sommeil.

-Sans ?

-Oui gamin ?

-S'il te plaît… Fais quelque chose pour Chara.

Le nom résonna dans le silence alors qu'il se laissait emporter par la fatigue.

* * *

Toriel hoqueta quand il lui donna le prénom que Frisk avait prononcé, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses pattes se posèrent sur son museau.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. Chara… Est mort depuis longtemps…

-C'était le premier humain, n'est-ce pas ?

La gardienne lui raconta son histoire, pleurant tout du long, les yeux perdus dans un heureux passé perdu.

-Et s'il cherchait à se venger ? Son fantôme, j'entends.

-Alors, c'est pire que tout. Comme Frisk, il avait le pouvoir de la détermination… Mais beaucoup plus fort que lui…

Le duo se regarda, depuis combien de temps il était auprès de Frisk, combien de temps avant qu'il ne craque et comment le vaincre ?

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Frisk se releva doucement, arrachant délicatement ce qui le reliait aux machines d'Alphys. Chara était toujours là. De plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa planque et récupéra son couteau, à la joie du fantôme qui crut qu'il allait enfin tuer tous ceux qu'il lui ordonnait. Mais Frisk retourna au labo, le traversa et continua vers le château. Il récupéra les six âmes humaines qui semblaient comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, s'intégrant à son corps sans problème. L'alarme résonna quand la dernière entra en lui. Il continua vers la barrière, son arme serrée dans la main, les articulations blanches. Il inspira profondément et attendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Va les tuer ! »

Asgore fut le premier arrivé, suivit d'Undyne et d'Alphys. Cette dernière appela Sans et Papyrus en panique alors que l'ondine et le bouc essayaient d'approcher Frisk.

-Gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce couteau ?

Sa voix était calme mais son esprit agité de mille tourments. Allait-il finalement céder au premier tombé ?

-Je vais vous libérer. J'ai en moi les six âmes précédentes, je peux la briser.

-Frisk ! On peut t'aider !

Il secoua la tête.

-Il est trop fort… La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas mort c'est qu'il a encore besoin de se nourrir de ma détermination…

-Frisk…

Les larmes commençaient déjà à perler aux coins des orbites de Sans.

-Je suis désolé… Mais vous serez libre.

Il planta la lame entre ses côtes, atteignant un poumon.

-NON !

Le petit squelette essaya de se précipiter vers l'adolescent mais il fut retenu par une force invisible. L'humain eut un sourire triste en sortant la lame pour la planter de l'autre côté alors que du sang coulait de sa plaie et qu'il en cracha.

-Je t'ai- essaya-t-il de dire.

Son âme sortit de sa poitrine, rejoint par les six autres. Elles se mêlaient, dansaient et il y eu une explosion de lumière.

Quand les monstres reprirent connaissance, l'adolescent reposait là où se trouvait auparavant la barrière, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Sans se traîna jusqu'à lui, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Le corps était déjà froid, l'âme disparue avec les autres.

-Frisk… S'il te plaît… Frisk… FRISK !

De lourds sanglots secouèrent les épaules du squelette alors qu'il serrait le cadavre du jeune homme contre lui, mouillant son T-shirt maculé de sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> N'oubliez pas les reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> Et à la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> * Où cas où, faire fi équivaux à "sans prendre garde", "sans faire attention"
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Si vous avez trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le dire !
> 
> Laissez une review si ça vous a plût, si ça vous a pas plût, ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer dans la suite, etc.
> 
> A une prochaine fois !


End file.
